It's Not Long Now
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: It's been four months since Lily promised to marry Scorpius, and now she's home for the holidays to finally see him...Oneshot Sequel to We Don't Have Much Time


**A/N: Hello, everyone! I haven't written for awhile, I know, and I'm going to be updating most of my stories very soon! So, please enjoy this one-shot (which is also a sequel to my original one-shot) and let me know what you think! I appreciate the reviews!**

Lily sat in her bedroom in Godric's Hollow, watching snow fall softly onto the statue of her grandparents, the Potters, and her father that was only visible to magic eyes. She had only been home for Christmas holidays for a few days, but already she was tired of putting on a happy face for her brothers. Yes, she was happy to see them—they had both graduated before she would, and she hadn't seen them in months—but the only person she really wanted to see was Scorpius.

As her mind wandered towards her fiancé, her hand went to the locket he had given her that was around her neck, and her view went from the snowfall to the engagement ring she refused to ever take off, even for Quidditch. She was so lost in her thoughts and fantasies about the upcoming wedding they still had to plan, that when her father knocked on her bedroom door, she nearly fell out of her window.

"Come in," she called once she'd calmed down, and she stood straight from her slouching position on her windowsill.

Her father, Harry Potter, opened her door and smiled at his daughter, "Your mother wanted to know if you were hungry, your grandparents just got here."

"Did Gran bring enough food for the entire village again?" Lily asked, grinning, "Of course I'm hungry, Dad, look at who I've got for family. Are the boys here?"

"Teddy's been here all day, I'm surprised you haven't heard him, he's been louder than James and Fred." Harry told her, taking a step into her room, "I know what you mean, though, Lil. James will be back soon, he went to help Charlie and Fleur with something. Al will be back with Scorp soon enough."

Lily smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Dad. I'll be down in a minute, I just want to find my wand; Grandpa Arthur wanted me to show him the telephone spell we learned in Muggle Studies on Halloween."

"Why he needs more Muggle knowledge with me and Hermione as his family, I don't think I'll ever know. But we'll all be downstairs when you're ready, Lil." Harry told her, walking out of her room and back downstairs.

Lily sighed and turned back towards the window, wishing time to speed up. She had her wand; it was in her boot, like always, but she couldn't tell her father how desperately she was waiting for her brother to show up, no matter how obvious it was.

And as if by magic, which she told herself, it might have been, Albus and Scorpius Apparated onto the Potter's front lawn at that very moment.

"He's here!" Lily whispered to herself, a smile brightening on her face as she ran downstairs.

"Just in time, Lil; looks like your Git Charming is here," her brother James joked, opening the back door as her aunt, uncle, and cousins followed behind.

"Shut it, James." Her mother warned, and Lily nodded thankfully, opening the door before her brother could open it.

"Scorpius!" she yelled, running out into the snow and past her brother.

"She's not wearing a coat, Ginny," Molly said sternly, watching her granddaughter run towards the blonde boy in the snow.

"Mum, she'll be fine; they're only outside, after all." Charlie said jokingly, closing the door as his son walked in.

"You know, Lil, I'm here, too," Albus panted, dropping his best friend's suitcases on the placemat by the door, watching as his younger sister clung to his best mate.

"I didn't think you were really coming," Lily said, smiling so much she was afraid her face would crack, "Al said he was bringing you with him, but I was terrified that—"

"I'm right here, Lil. Let's not scar your family before they've even had a chance to eat yet," Scorpius laughed, aware that everyone inside was watching Lily begin shaking.

"And there it is!" Ron laughed, his family appearing besides them, "You really aren't as bad as James mad you out to be, Malfoy. I'll try not to hold it against you that you took my niece from—"

"_Ron!_" Hermione sighed, smiling at Lily, "Don't embarrass her before she's even seen him properly yet. Come on, Rosie, let's get inside before it gets too cold."

Rose nodded towards her cousin and followed her mother and father inside, while her brother Hugo, stood a little away from Lily.

Albus walked over to James, "Another bet?" he asked, looking up at his older brother.

"Ten Galleons that they elope without us." James grinned, looking down at his brother.

"_Ten? _But last time it was five!"

"Do you want the bet or not?"

"Ten that they don't; Scorp's not that way."

"You'd know." James snickered, shaking his brother's hand.

"Good to see you aren't in a depression coma anymore, Lil," Hugo laughed, pulling his cousin's arm until he, Lily, and Scorpius were inside the house, where they all were immediately warmer.

"So, Lil, when are you two, you know?" James asked, giving his brother a look.

"W—well, you…you see, James—" Lily stuttered, embarrassed she couldn't answer.

"We're waiting until she graduates; sometime in July, but before Harry's birthday, of course." Scorpius answered, saving Lily and smiling at her parents.

"Ha! I _told_ you, James!" Albus yelled, jumping up and down excitedly as James groaned and began digging through his pockets for the money.


End file.
